


#2 we're on common ground

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: you love me anyway (stranger things big bang) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mentioned panic attack, Photography, incorrect photography knowledge, st big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: “So, how does it work?” Mike asks in a low voice. He's stood right behind Will, so close that his chest touches Will's back if he breathes particularly deeply. He's hovering over the shorter boy's shoulder, watching as Will takes the film out of his camera.





	#2 we're on common ground

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Stranger Things Big Bang, so it is also posted [here](http://holy-winona.tumblr.com/post/160403915556/you-love-me-anyway-byeler-stranger-things-big) on [my tumblr](http://holy-winona.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I was paired up with [@miliebobbybrown](http://miliebobbybrown.tumblr.com/) as my artist, so you can find her work [here](http://miliebobbybrown.tumblr.com/post/160410570590/i-love-you-mike-will-whispers-the-pure)

_They've all decided to meet up at Mike's after school, to hang out in the basement for a few hours as a group, to watch a movie or plan their next campaign or just sit and talk to each other. None of them feel like going home just yet, and it's a Friday, so they'll be allowed to sleep over there if they want to._

_Everyone's stated their excuses for not wanting to be alone; Billy's got a new girlfriend who Max really doesn't like, Dustin's mum has started a new health kick and banned all junk food from the house, the Sinclair's boiler is broken and Lucas doesn't feel like losing his toes to frostbite tonight._

_Despite their efforts, Will can tell that they're just trying to avoid him feeling like it's because of him, like it's his fault. They know that he hates feeling like a burden, or making people change their schedules just to make sure that he's feeling alright._

_There had been a power outage earlier in the day, and although it had only lasted thirty seconds, it was long enough to make Will freak out. He'd left the classroom to hide in the bathroom and shake the images of the upside-down out of his head before he really started to panic._

_He had tried to stay calm, had tried to be strong, but by the time the lights came back on, Mike and Lucas were crouched over him in one of the toilet stalls, trying to settle him down. He'd been crying and shaking, eyes firmly pressed shut as he sobbed silently into the crook of his elbow._

_He loves his friends so much, and he loves how much they care about him, but right now, he just needs to be alone for a bit. He just needs some times to pull himself back together again. There's only so much smothering he can take from his friends and his family, there's only so much forced happiness that he can be surrounded by before he feels like he's going to suffocate._

_The six of them are stood around Max's locker as she digs through the hoards of junk squashed in there to find the papers she needs for her history homework, waiting to head back to the Wheeler's. Will fixes his gaze on the old linoleum beneath his feet as he tries to find some excuse to get a few hours alone._

_“You know what, I'll meet you guys at Mike's in a bit, yeah?” Will speaks up, suddenly, smiling at his little group of friends as he starts to back away, down the corridor. He tries to reassure them that he's still okay with his grin, but he can tell that they're not quite getting the message. “I've got some photos I need to develop.”_

_They all watch him with wise eyes, like they're all waiting for him to break and shatter on the spot. “I'll come with you.” Mike offers, stepping closer to him. He reaches out to lace their fingers together until he remembers where they are, and drops his hand._

_Showing their affection for each other in the middle of the school would not be a good idea, and it's not a risk their willing to take, after the things they've already had to deal with from people in this school. Mike winces subtly, it's only the littlest change in his expression, but Will notices it._

_Out of the corner of his eye, only Max seems to have noticed the exchange, having turned from her locker when Will started speaking. She visible shrinks, wrapping an arm around her waist and lowering her eyes to the ground with a slight shake of her head, frustrated for them._

_“No.” Will says, making Mike narrow his eyes and tilt his head to the side, not sure whether he should be concerned or upset. “Not after last time.” With the playful edge to Will's voice, Mike's worry instantly fades and turns into amusement. He scoffs, chuckling to himself as Will winks at him and turns away, continuing down the corridor, calling out behind him. “I'll see you later.”_

_Mike smiles after him, watching him walk away until he knows that he's been staring for too long and reluctantly looks back at his friends. The cheesy grin on his face is not an unusual occurrence when Mike's around Will, and Lucas and Dustin never have any hesitations in teasing him about it._

_“What happened last time?” Dustin asks, frowning at Mike. Mike just laughs, hooking an arm over Dustin's shoulder as Max slams her locker shut with a defeated sigh, empty handed. She's just steal Will's notes, they're neater than her's anyway. They all start to make their way towards the school's main entrance, all eagerly waiting on Mike's story._

_He dashes their hopes, though, he simply shakes his head and laughs, so amused by himself. “Nothing, Dustin. Nothing at all.” El's laughing as well; Will tells her everything._

“So, how does it work?” Mike asks in a low voice. He's stood right behind Will, so close that his chest touches Will's back if he breathes particularly deeply. He's hovering over the shorter boy's shoulder, watching as Will takes the film out of his camera.

He's not touching Will at all, his arms hanging by his sides, ignoring the twitching in his fingers to reach out and hook onto Will's small waist, or stroke over his back. Despite this, Will finds himself shuddering.

“W-well.” Will starts, pausing to internally curse himself for stuttering. What is it about being alone with Mike in the dark room at school that suddenly turns him into a nervous wreck around his boyfriend? “When you take a photo, the camera's just taking a snapshot of all the light reflected from the objects in frame, which causes a chemical change in the film. And then-”

Will's words promptly die in his throat when he feels Mike's hands settle on his waist, palms resting just above the slight curve of his hips. He can't help the shiver that runs through him when Mike's hands slide upwards, fingers dancing along his ribcage, stroking over his chest. Mike lets out a quiet chuckle when Will sighs, breathlessly; he knows exactly what he's doing.

“And then?” Mike whispers against the shell of Will's ear, hot air hitting the skin of his neck, making goosebumps break out on the surface of his skin and his hair stand on end. In any other situation, Will would complain about how easily Mike can make him lose his train of thought, but right now, he doesn't really care that much.

Instead, he puts his camera down carefully down on the workbench, lens up, and leans back into Mike's chest. The top of his head only just touches Mike's chin, as the older boy happens to be much taller than him too, which Mike is endlessly teasing Will about.

“How come you can still make me so nervous?” Will asks, turning around in Mike's arms until he's pinned between his boyfriend and the table, now behind him. He raises a hand to trace the line of Mike's jaw, the sharp angle below his ear and the soft curve of his chin.

Mike just watches him for a moment, his attention stolen by the slight blush high on Will's cheeks, and the small pout on his lips. He holds his bottom lip between his teeth and raises his eyebrows, feeling quite proud of himself.

When Will pushes his chin out, Mike gives him the kiss he's asking for, moulding their lips together, making that familiar warmth grow in the very centre of Will's chest. Mike moves a hand to hold Will's face, pressing them as close together as he can without crushing Will against the workbench.

Will rests a hand on Mike's chest as the taller boy tugs him away from the table, walking him backwards until Will's shoulders hit the wall. They pull away from each other long enough to breathe, Will startling at the shine in Mike's eyes, easily seen, even through the shadows of the dark room.

Mike leans down to kiss him again, a thumb tucking under his chin to angle it up for their mouths to meet, and Will goes willingly. He runs his hands down Mike's front, fingers gripping onto the fabric of his T shirt. Mike sighs into his mouth and Will can't help but smile at the familiar rhythm of Mike's lips against his. They're no longer the awkward, stuttering couple of teenagers they used to be.

At least, not all of the time.

Mike's other hand moves from Will's waist to cradle the back of his head, fingers lacing in his hair, lightly tugging on the roots. Will drags his hand up Mike's back, rucking up his T shirt, cold fingers brushing over Mike's warm skin. It's Will's turn to sigh.

There's something about the darkness that makes him feel impossibly closer to Mike. At any other time, in any other place, Will can't stand the dark. There are too many bad memories associated with it, too many teary eyes and shaky breaths as he tries desperately to stay silent.

But when Mike's hands are on him, stroking over his hair or lacing their fingers together. Or when he's encased in Mike's arms, tucked up in bed or crowded against a wall in the school's dark room, Will feels quite safe. It's strange, but it just makes Will love Mike all the more.

It only takes Mike an instant to be halfway across the room, miles suddenly separating them when the dark room door is pushed open. Will's hands are still hovering in the air as light footsteps echo on the floor tiles. It may be dark, but Will already knows that they've been caught.

There so many names running through Will's head, people that he's desperately hoping didn't just walk through that door. People who would make sure to make their lives living hell if they found them. He's never wished more to have one of their friends catching them making out, even despite the weeks of teasing that would be sure to follow.

Will lets out a shaky breath, wide eyes locked on Mike's until he works up the courage to look over and check who it is.

 _Jennifer Hayes_.

Both Mike and Will are too shocked and panicked to notice the small smile gracing her lips as her eyes flick between them. She only hesitates for a moment before turning her head away from the pair, walking over to the bench next to Will, her expression completely neutral.

Mike grabs his bag from the floor; he doesn't even bother to shrug it onto his shoulder, or say anything, or even look back at will before he's slipping out of the door, letting it fall closed behind him with a slam. Will's stood stunned, back still pressed against the wall, watching Jennifer with wide eyes, just waiting to see what she does.

She's not looking back at him. She's digging through her leather messenger bag, pulling out her Minolta camera and busying herself with extracting the film from it. Will drags his shaking hands over his face, taking a deep breath before returning to his own camera. There's a tremble running through his body, making his knees quiver and his eyes twitch.

It's silent for too long, the discomfort in the air soon becoming suffocating; Will's eighty per cent sure that it's all radiating from him. Jennifer looks far too calm, her kind eyes betraying no emotion, good or bad. He literally jumps out of his skin when her voice breaks through the heavy silence.

“Will?” She asks, getting his attention, turning her head to the side to smile at him reassuringly. “I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.” Will just blinks back at her.

“Really?” He asks, his voice barely audible, even through the silence and darkness out the small room. His tone betrays his shock, making her giggle, a short, sweet sound. Jennifer nods, the curls in her hair bouncing around her face.

Will's always thought she was so pretty, even if he knew he'd never be able to bring himself to go out with a girl. The soft lines of her cheekbones and subtle curve of her nose make her look like a little porcelain doll, the colour in her cheeks complimenting her pale skin. So tender, and delicate. So pretty.

Will almost wishes he looked like that.

“You know, me and Amy McAllister have been going out since last summer.” Will's eyebrows hit the ceiling, stood frozen on the spot as she tries to comprehend what she just so easily admitted to. She just smiles at him still, almost apprehensively now, awaiting his response.

She tilts her head to the side when he's silent for too long, _again_ , long, blonde hair spilling over her thin shoulders like a silky waterfall. She doesn't say anything more, though, she just waits as he continues to blink cluelessly, thinking over her confession, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Really?” He finally says, repeating his last question because it's the only thing that his brain can seem to come up with right now. Jennifer laughs at him again, but it doesn't hurt like it does when other people laugh at him. There's no malice of arrogance fuelling it, just pure amusement, joy.

He finds himself joining her, chuckling softly to himself. This is definitely not the way he was expecting this conversation to go.

She's done with her photos before he is. She packs her things away quickly, saying goodbye to Will with a comfortable smile on her face. “I'll see you around, Jennifer.” He says, sighing contentedly once she's gone.


End file.
